1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-319
Performers ** Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles * Introductions **"His belts need replacing," Greg Proops **"He's low on fluid," Wayne Brady **"He needs a tune-up," Colin Mochrie **"He just blew a gasket," Ryan Stiles Games *Survival Show **Performers - Greg as host, Wayne, Colin, and Ryan as contestants ***Scene - post office (indoor workplace where there's a lot of activity) ***Other suggestion - gym *Scenes From a Hat **Performers - Wayne and Greg on one side, Ryan and Colin on the other ***-"When it's unwise to say 'I don't care' to her" - Wayne/Greg, Wayne ***-"People you wish would just shut up" - Wayne, Greg, Wayne, Greg ***-"Men that women just don't seem to go for" - Ryan/Colin ***-"Pick-up lines of the elderly" - Colin, Wayne, Colin, Wayne ***-"Things you shouldn't do when confronted by a street gang" - Colin, Wayne, Greg ***-"Things you shouldn't joke about with your girlfriend's father" - Wayne ***-"Difficult things to sell door-to-door" - Ryan, Greg *break *Reunion **Performers - Greg, Colin, Ryan ***Theme - drill sergeants : WhoseLineIsItAnyway_600_7.jpg *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne sings **Subject - Safari (type of vacation) **Other suggestion - Hawaii ***Song 1 - Fats Waller - "Lion Nibblin' on My Toes" ***Song 2 - Jamaican rap - "Ants, Ants, Ants in My Pants" ***Song 3 - Tracy Chapman - "Man, It's Hot" *break *Props **Performers - Colin and Wayne on one team, Ryan and Drew on the other : ColWay319Prop.png DrewRy319Prop.png *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Ryan and Colin **Style - Ryan is Dr. Frankenstein and is teaching his monster, Colin, to read Points *Survival Show - 3 to 4 points a piece Winner *Greg Proops : GregWinner.png Game Times *Survival Show - (3:04) *Scenes From a Hat - (4:33) *Reunion - (1:49) *Greatest Hits - (4:59) **GH song 1 - (1:00) **GH song 2 - (0:40) **GH song 3 - (0:51) *Props - (1:18) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are like the word 'rapid' in 'rapid transit.'" *Canada - After Drew makes fun of Ryan's drill sergeant "at ease" pose, Ryan says, "I'm from Canada. That's how they stand." *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "Hi. We'll be back to our politically-correct production of The Good, the Bad and The Beauty-Impaired." *Wizard of Oz references - In Greatest Hits, Wayne sings about getting too hot and shrieks "I'm meltiiing!" like the Wicked Witch. In Props, Wayne demonstrates the biggest strip club in Oz (as a munchkin dancing around a small pole). Game Debuts *Survival Show (One time Appearance) *Reunion (One time Appearance) *Props (Season Debut) References *Referenced in Survival Show **Survivor **Helen Reddy **Sean Kenniff **The Price is Right *Referenced in Scenes From a Hat **Alex Trebek and Jeopardy **Al Sharpton **Barbara Walters and The View **Bengay *After The Commercial **Cindy Margolis was known as the "most downloaded" in 1999 *Referenced in Reunion **Full Metal Jacket (1987) **Oklahoma **I'm a Little Teapot *Referenced in Greatest Hits **The Good, The Bad and the Ugly (1966) **Fats Waller **Vincent Van Gogh **Ludgwig Van Beethoven **Beethoven (1992) **Tracy Chapman **Gone With the Wind (1940) **The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Referenced in Props **Elton John **The Wizard of Oz (1939) **Pamela Anderson *Referenced in Reading The Credits **Frankenstein Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episodes US-305, US-331 and US-333 *Episode US-305 was aired before this one! Back-To-Back shows from the same taping. * Two One-time Games were played during the episode, Survival Show and Reunion -- Another one-time game was played and aired from this taping, Wedding which aired in episode US-331 *The man who shouts "safari" for Greatest Hits is the same man who suggests Coffee Grinder for Song Styles in US-305: Safari.png Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (US) Category:Greg Proops Episodes (US) Category:Season 3 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series Category:Episodes with Greatest Hits (US) Category:Episodes with Scenes From a Hat (US) Category:Episodes with Props (US)